


Dazzled

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marron gets lost on his first visit to Eden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzled

His father told him to stay close. But the place held a wonder he hadn't anticipated. Marron got lost easily, among those halls and passages, but found he didn't care much as it gave him a chance to explore.

Rooms, halls, everything was breathtaking. The glistening columns, made of silver, he though, no, a mix of silver and gold. He found a marble staircase that led to floors below and he thought twice about it, but then he heard the sound of water and made his mind. The sun blinded him as he stepped out into a garden. There was grass and birds and flowers that smelled of cherries for some reason and the sound of water came from a waterfall that fell from the sky and fed a small lake in the middle of the garden.

Marron opened his eyes wider and saw that he wasn't alone.

A figure sat by the water's edge, leaning towards it, trailing its fingertips over the water's surface. Its long purple curls falling around its face and wearing something long, golden and delicate, made of silk, it had to be made of silk. At first glance anybody would have thought it was female, but Marron knew better, the creature before him was male. And he was beautiful.

Marron didn't speak, and eventually the man noticed him and smiled at him.

"Are you visiting?" he asked, "or did you come here looking for someone?"

Marron shook his head, "I came here to become a Sorcerer Hunter."

The man made a small 'oh' with his mouth. "So it's time already, grew up so fast." he whispered.

Marron blinked, the man had said something.

"Ah, Marron-chan," the man said as he stepped up to Marron and leaned forward. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Marron said softly, "just looking."

"You're staring, Marron."

Marron licked his lips. There was something, something he couldn't quite place. This man was a stranger, and yet... Marron licked his lips again.

"Oh," the man whispered, pushing his hair behind his ear, "I, see..."

Marron made a noise and the man leaned forward a kissed him. It was awkward and wet and wonderful; soft fingers grazing his cheek and ear. He tasted of cherries. A first kiss.

The lips were suddenly gone and Marron reminded himself to breathe.

A voiced called from afar, "Marron!"

The man sighed. "We'll meet again, Marron. Take care of yourself."

Marron opened his mouth but no sound came out. The man pecked him on the lips again and disappeared in a rush of fire that didn't burn and the call of a bird; the same as Marron's phoenix.

"Marron! What are you doing here?" Marron turned to see his brother by the foot of the marble stairs, "You got lost didn't you?" Carrot said shaking his head, as Marron walked up to him. They started up the stairs together and Marron glanced back more than once, searching for a hint of silk or velvet, yet the garden remained empty.

"What where you doing there anyway?" Carrot asked, finally breaking the silence.

Marron blinked then stared forward, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I guess I was falling."


End file.
